


Boys in the Wood

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Digital Art, Fanart, Holding Hands, Inktober 2017, M/M, Spooky, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Teenage John and Rodney in the enchanted forest.





	Boys in the Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Inktober and for the Supernatural AU prompt over at the Whatif_au comm on dreamwidth. Black watercolour paint background, inked with markers.

 

  [ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/dd60/rc5d5hxriybn6yvzg.jpg)

"Let's go for a walk in the forest, you said. It'll be fun, you said."  
"C'mon, it's romantic."  
"We're lost, aren't we?"  
"Shut up, Rodney."  
"Make me."

(At which point, I'm reliably informed, John gets Rodney up against a tree and kisses him.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Whistling in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589040) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier)




End file.
